The aim of this Program Project is to employ state of the art behavioral, neuroanatomical, and electrophysiological and hemodynamic methodologies to study the neural basis of cognition. Converging experimental approaches will enhance our understanding of the spatio-temporal properties of the cognitive processes under investigation. The Core initially describes the administrative structure and key personnel and then provides an overview of the research environment. The Core then delineates the research methodologies and infrastructure common to the Executive Control, Memory and Language Projects. A detailed description of the patients is provided as well as the methods used for selection and definition of the neurological and behavioral status of all research subjects. Neuroanatomical methods for lesion definition including extent of cortical damage and new techniques for mapping white matter tract deterioration are provided. Finally, physiological techniques to be employed including EEG/ERP and fMRI procedures are comprehensively reviewed. The Core will also support exploration of novel methods for neuroanatomical lesion reconstruction, fusion of EEG and fMRI data. The Core will also delineate parameters that will need to be considered in the study of neurological patients with fMRI approaches. The infrastructure provided in the Core will provide the advanced neurobiological tools necessary to study human cognition in normal and neurologically impaired populations.